KleptoCats
Kleptocats are the cats you enlist to acquire items for your barren rooms. The current chosen cat will appear on the bottom of the screen if not sent out, and any other cats will appear in various places in your room, and are animated (by two frames of movement). There are 160 Kleptocats in total (100 cats in Room 1, and 30 in both Room 2 and 3), All owned cats and their descriptions can be seen in-game from the "Cat-alog" option in the menu, or by tapping on their sprite in the room to display their name. You can select any of your owned cats by finding their entry in the Cat-alog and selecting the "Choose me" option, or by simply tapping on them in the room. Kleptocats can also be adorned with accessories bought from the boutique. Each new Kleptocat can be bought from the menu at a cost of specific amount of Gems. Cats in Room 1 cost 4 Gems; in Room 2, cats cost 6 Gems; in Room 3, cats cost 7 Gems. The new cat selected when you buy it is random. Kleptocats can also be renamed. kleptocats1.jpg|Kleptocats Poster klepto.jpeg|Kleptocats Loading Page image.jpeg|Complete Room 1 Image.png|Complete Room 2 Room3.png|Complete Room 3 Interactions Once a cat is selected from the Cat-alog, it appears in the bottom center of your screen, and once clicked on it can be interacted with in three different ways to fill its Heart Meter (shown as a heart with a cat face at the bottom right hand corner of the screen when your cat is selected). Completely filling up your cat's Heart Meter to 100% is crucial to increasing the chances of your cat bringing back a new item. If your cat has a low happiness level when sent out, it is less likely to bring back a new item. The Heart Meter resets back to 0% every time a cat returns home with an item. Treat The treat option makes a brown fish treat appear in the center of the screen. Once dragged to your cat's mouth, they will take three bites to eat it. The first bite replenishes 20% of your cat's Heart Meter, the second 15%, and the third 10%. Pet The pet option allows you to pet your cat for a fixed amount of time. Once this interaction is selected, a gloved hand will appear when you touch your cat instead of selecting it. Each individual stroke is shown by a heart appearing over the cats head as it purrs, and each stroke replenishes 2% of your cat's Heart Meter. The best strategy is to make a rapid tapping gesture on the cat's body until the meter is nearly full. Petting by rapidly tapping is the best and quickest way to fill the Heart Meter. Go Out Once selected, the cat at the bottom of the screen will be sent out to search for items. The amount of time it will be gone for is shown in the small bubble at the bottom of the screen. Other cats cannot be selected once a cat is sent out; however, if you own other rooms, a single cat from each individual room can be selected and sent out simultaneously. Your cat is halfway completed its journey when the animated cat icon shown in the bubble turns around and has a small square-shaped object in its mouth. When a cat returns it will present you with an item, some coins, and sometimes a Gem. Once sent out, three other options otherwise not available will appear. *Ringing the Bell On the bottom left hand side of the screen, there is a bell which costs 100 Coins to ring. Ringing the bell returns your cats home immediately with their spoils. Ringing the bell also has a chance of attracting the mysterious "GemDog", a pudgy brown dog which appears in your room in place of your cat (also wearing the accessories that were on the cat that was sent out) and presents you with an item, as well as a Gem. The GemDog can be fed and petted just like the cats, but you can dismiss the GemDog and return your original cat by selecting it from the Cat-alog again. *Playing Minigames On the bottom right hand side of the screen are icons which open the Minigames to earn more Coins and Gems while you wait for your cat to return. *Watching Ads for Coins or Bells Sometimes a pop-up will appear over the timer and animation, giving the player an option to watch an ad in exchange for either 50 coins or a free bell ring to bring the cat home immediately. These can be closed. Table of KleptoCats Room 1 Room 2 Room 3 Trivia Room 1 * Changuito's name means "little monkey" in Spanish. * Gerard may be named after Gerard Way, former lead singer of rock band My Chemical Romance. * "Japón" is Spanish for Japan. It's design is based on the Japanese flag. * "Nube" is an Italian term for "cloud." It's design may also be a reference to the purple Cloud Flames of Katekyō Hitman Reborn! * "Neko" is Japanese for "cat," which is also the character on this cat's belly. * Garfield is based on the comic strip cat character of the same name. * "Morada" is a Spanish term for purple. * Sandi's name may be derived from the Spanish word for watermelon, "sandía." * Care could be a reference to the "Care Bares". * Cleo's name may come from the Egyptian queen Cleopatra. * David is named after David Bowie. Its design is from the cover of the singer's album Aladdin Sane. * Freezer could be a reference to the Dragon Ball Z character known as "Frieza", who is known as a destructive galactic tyrant, which would explain Freezer's longing for destruction and world-domination noted in its description. * Gene's name and design reference Gene Simmons of Kiss, a band is well known for their face paint designs. * Harry is based on the title character of J.K. Rowling's Harry Potter series. * Jack is most likely based on Big Boss from the Metal Gear series. * Lucky's design is based on the Japanese maneki-neko (literally "beckoning cat") which are supposed to bring good fortune to the owner. * Neal D's name and description reference to scientist Neil deGrasse Tyson, who often does narration on scientific documentaries. * Princess's design may be based on Lumpy Space Princess from Adventure Time. * Tanooki's name is based on a Japanese raccoon dog, or tanuki. It could also be a reference to the Tanooki power-up from "Super Mario 3", based on its description "Thinks it can fly." * Tigger is based on the Winnie the Pooh character of the same name. * Green's description is a reference to The Incredible Hulk. * Gizmo's design, name, and description ("Please don't feed it after midnight.") are a reference to the 1984 film Gremlins. Room 2 * Aang's name and description come from the main character of the same name from "Avatar: The Last Airbender". * Fabiana's description potentially references to Rhianna's song "Diamonds." It's name may also be derived from the singer's. * Alfa and Beta are named after the first two letters of the Greek alphabet, alpha and beta. * Guillermo is named after director Guillermo Del Toro. It's design however is based on the famous anime character Totoro. * "Ōkami" is a Japanese term for "wolf." It's design is based on Amaterasu, the main character of the video game Ōkami. * Purriosa is based on the character from Mad Max Fury Road "Furiosa". * 布丁 is Chinese for "pudding" * 毛球 is Chinese for "hairball" * 熊喵's name may be derived from the Chinese term for "panda," 熊猫. However, it's design and description references the Pokémon known as Snorlax. * 如意's name is Chinese, translating to "Ruyi", which means "wishful". * Дима's name is based on the Russian word for "smoke". * Ира's name seems to be the Russian form of the name "Ira" or "Irina". Room 3 * Nikolai's name and description reference the Russian composer Nikolai Rimsky-Korsakov. Furthermore, the cat's bumblebee-like fur patterns and colouration is a reference to "Flight of the Bumblebee", a famous orchestral piece written by Rimsky-Korsakov. * Santana is named after the famous guitarist "Carlos Santana".